The Lost Tomb
Details *'Title:' 盗墓笔记 / Dao Mu Bi Ji *'English title:' The Lost Tomb *'Also known as:' Grave Robbers Chronicles, Grave Robbery Note *'Genre:' Mystery, supernatural, action, adventure, suspense *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' iQiyi *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Jun-12 to 2015-Jul-03 *'Air time:' Friday 20:00 *'Ending theme song:' **Zhen Xiang (真相) Truth by Jason Zhang **''I See the Lights'' (english version) by Jason Zhang *'Related TV shows:' see Dao Mu Bi Ji Synopsis 50 years ago, a group of Changsha grave robbers dug out manuscripts of the location of treasures from Warring states, but an encounter with an undead rendered almost the whole group dead. In the present, Wu Xie (Li Yi Feng) the young descendant from one of the founding members of Old Nine Gates, discovers a secret within his grandfather's notes. During one of his expeditions, Wu Xie gets his hands one a silk cloth from the warring states era. In order to uncover its secrets, Wu Xie brings together a team that includes his third uncle Wu Sansheng (Ken Chang), Sansheng's loyal helper Pan Zi (Wei Wei) and a mysterious young man named Zhang Qiling (Yang Yang). Along the way, they encounter Wang Pang Zi (Liu Tian Zuo) and Ah Ning (Tiffany Tang) who join them on their mission to find the lost treasures and the answers of the past. But what no one expected to find the intriguing mysteries that accompanied their tomb robbing adventure - just who was the owner of that tomb? Will they be able to find the real coffin? And just where will these puzzle lead the group? User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Li Yi Feng as Wu Xie *Yang Yang as Zhang Qiling *Liu Tian Zuo as Wang Pangzi *Tiffany Tang as Ah Ning *Ken Chang as Wu Sansheng *Wei Wei as Pan Zi ;Others *Li Chen Hao as High Shao *Sun Yao Qi as Chen Cheng Cheng *Li Xin Liang as Liu Tai *Xiao Bing as middle-aged boatman *Wang Tian Ze as village boy *Luo Mi as Xiao Cui *Sun Xiao Fan (孙晓凡) as Xiao Qi *Xu Ai Min (徐爱敏) as Dong Zi *Lao Tai (老太) as Huang Wei *Ma Jie (马捷) as middle-aged man *Marco Li as Da Cheng *Zhang Xiao Chen as Jie Yu Chen *Ying Er as Huo Xiu Xiu *Cheng Pei Pei as Huo Xian Gu (Xiu Xiu's grandmother) ;People in Song Dynasty *Huang You Ming as King Shang of Lu *Lu Xing Yu as Duke of Lu *Su Qing as Yao Guang *Ma Jing as Ru Yue *Liu Yi Chen as Tie Mian Sheng *Yang Long as Green-eyed fox Production Credits *'Original writing:' Dao Mu Bi Ji (盜墓筆記) Grave Robbers' Chronicle by Nan Pai San Shu *'Producer:' H&R Century *'Director:' Zheng Bao Rui 鄭保瑞 *'Screenwriter:'Nan Pai San Shu Trivia *Filming took place in Tibet and Beijing. *Filming ended on November 26, 2014. In 2016, Tencent Penguin Pictures and H&R Century Pictures announced a collaboration for a season 2. *An estimated amount of RMB 60 million was invested. *It follows book 1 of Nan Pai San Shu's 9 book novel. *According to writers, this drama is a sequel to The Mystic Nine. *In the novel, Wu Xie is the owner of an antique store. But in the series, he is an overseas returnee who studied at a German University and returned to China to return an antique to the country. The rest of the team also became "protectors of the antique" instead of a "tomb-raiding team". *The characters High Shao and Chen Cheng Cheng do not appear in the original novel series. *It is the second collaboration between Li Yi Feng and Yang Yang after Tiny Times. **It was also the second and third collaboration between Li Yi Feng , Tiffany Tang, Wei Wei and Ken Chang after Swords of Legends and Legend of Fragrance. External Links *Baidu baike *iQiyi *Chinese wikipedia *MyDramaList Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2015 Category:IQiyi Category:Action Category:Suspense Category:H&R Century Pictures Category:Adventure